Many armbands are currently available for securing an electronic device such as a smart phone to an arm. However, these armbands can be difficult to put on and take off and may require several different sizes to properly fit different sized arms. Also, conventional armbands generally do not have good moisture control properties. Accordingly, there is a need for an armband that is easy to use, has moisture control, and allows for better adjustment to a variety of different arm sizes.